


【佐→不二】打上花火

by suki_irene



Series: 网王产出 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene
Summary: 旧文搬运备份，部分设定与新漫画冲突注意蔵不二前提的佐伯→不二单箭头灵感来源八爷同名歌曲
Relationships: 佐伯虎次郎/不二周助
Series: 网王产出 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658
Kudos: 1





	【佐→不二】打上花火

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运备份，部分设定与新漫画冲突注意  
> 蔵不二前提的佐伯→不二单箭头  
> 灵感来源八爷同名歌曲

  


佐伯虎次郎来到海边的时候，常会想起不二周助。

原因无他，只是他和不二在一起的时间不是在网球场就是在海边。

不二家搬走得早，只有暑期才会回千叶度假，佐伯就带着不二和裕太霸占了一片靠海的网球场——反正除了他们也没什么访客——打球累了就下去沙滩上玩，敲了西瓜分着来吃，晚上围在一起点手持烟花。

佐伯心里的不二也一直保持着那时候的样子，夏日海边一个笑眯眯的小家伙。

直到初二那年。

佐伯和不二升上初中后就分别加入了学校网球部。初一暑假时，不二打来电话很遗憾地说小虎我们部里要集训今年不能回千叶看你了，佐伯回道没关系我也有部活场上见。

结果这一年青学和六角中并没有在赛程中相遇，佐伯和不二的重逢也就这么生生又拖了一年。第二年在签到处远远望见青学的运动服时，佐伯差点没认出来哪个是自己的竹马：两年前不二还是那个海边的小家伙，如今已经长开了不少，面部轮廓在与淑子妈妈相似的柔和中显露出一点棱角，身高比自己矮些，却也已经不能再称之为“小”了。

只有那副笑容还是跟两年前一样丝毫未变。

不二似乎是感觉到了视线，转过脸来朝他挥手。佐伯也挥手示意，正想过去寒暄时，却见不二旁边戴眼镜的男生转身似乎向不二说了什么，得到了不二笑逐颜开的回应。

佐伯心下惊动。

他自诩与不二关系亲密又兼目力极佳，能轻易分辨不二几乎一成不变的笑容下隐藏的情绪；然而方才不二的表情里有点什么说不清道不明的微妙东西，却让他不敢也不想乱猜。

正巧队友喊他，他便几乎落荒而逃般离开了。

当晚佐伯给不二打电话，聊到此处不二笑他：

“小虎你们六角真是军纪严明，我连句话都没来得及和你说就上场了。”

佐伯很想辩解自家校队和谐友好亲如一家，却不知怎么解释自己的落跑行为，干脆祸水东引：“你们青学有手塚在，比我们应该严格多了吧？”

他是一直知道手塚国光这个人的，从情报里，也从不二口中。

不二话中带笑：“手塚严格是严格，但还不至于我找好朋友聊个天都不给时间。”

“也就是你自由自在惯了，别人哪会这样。”佐伯心想从不二处听说的手塚总比情报里的有人情味许多，“再说了咱俩想聊天不就是一通电话的事儿，干嘛非紧着那点时间。”

“唯独不想被小虎这么说呐。”不二回了一嘴，下一句话里就带了点小心翼翼：“小虎，今年夏天我大概又不能回去了……”

佐伯听出不二话中情绪，索性顺他所言夸张地长叹一口气：“怎么这样，我还买了很多烟花想等周助和裕太回来一起放呢——”

“小虎……”

“——那只好这样了，我放烟花的时候打个电话给你，听个响也勉强算看过了。”

不二被他气笑：“哪有人是听烟花的，你至少拍个照给我啊。”

挺好，至少今年的烟花能让周助看到了。佐伯想。

他们依旧难得一见，只不时煲下电话粥，话题也是天南海北。

裕太转校时不二打电话过来沉默了十分钟，佐伯也就安静地听了十分钟的呼吸声；后来他输给裕太打电话找不二诉苦，对面安慰了两句重点就歪到夸裕太的进步上去了，让他大呼人心凉薄。

更多时候，两人也就是随便讲点小趣事，比如手塚又在课上纠正老师写错的公式，比如突然出现在学校里的长得像狸的猫。

佐伯曾经觉得这就是结局了。不二安于这样一点一点发展的关系，佐伯也就心甘情愿地呆在亲友的位子上，想着无论发生什么他都会支持不二。

然而三年级这一年的故事发展实在太过令人措手不及。

佐伯十分后悔这年没有参加U17集训，但回头想想又说不出如果自己在的话能做些什么——他又不能真的把手塚揍一顿，何况要揍也用不着自己出手。

他只是后悔自己没有陪在不二身边。

等佐伯作为观战团的一员到达澳大利亚时，不二已经又是平常的那个不二了。那些翻天覆地在不二身上刻下的痕迹，在佐伯缺席的这短短几个月内被悉数填补抹平，只留下一点疤印藏在看不见的地方，偶尔露出来才让人确实地发现变化。

佐伯皱眉。他直觉自己错过的比想象中更多。

一直到半决赛，佐伯才意识到自己大概错过了什么。

他没听进去周围的一片哗然，也没管裕太在旁边表情呆滞，只是堵着一口气转头就往休息室跑。

气势汹汹地冲进门时平等院还在吼，看上去就差跳着脚骂娘了；不二依然闭着眼睛安静地躺在白石怀里，医疗班的人在一旁为他做简易检查。

佐伯还想再迈步的时候，迹部伸过来一只手拦下了他：

“等不二醒了，他想动手再让他自己来。”

佐伯握紧了拳：“那得等到什么时候！”

迹部横他一眼：“这么咒人？你们到底是不是竹马？”

“…………”

被这么一打岔，佐伯浑身的煞气顿时消了七八成。他看着失去意识的不二，想起方才竹马被抱起时安稳得堪称乖巧的样子，到底还是默默坐下。

他又没法把人揍一顿了。

佐伯突然就想起幼年，第一次听说不二在学柔道时，自己非常好奇这么一个看上去文文雅雅的小家伙为什么要学格斗术。

当时不二的回答是：“为了保护裕太啊。我是哥哥，要保护弟弟的。”

小小的佐伯想了想，说：“那我也学点什么吧，这样以后我也可以保护周助了。”

“可是，小虎不是我的哥哥啊？”

佐伯伸手弹他额头：“我比你大，就是你哥哥了。”

结果不二从没叫过他一次哥哥，他也从没有过机会保护一次不二。

上高中后不二愈发忙碌，一边是立海的魔鬼式训练，另一边是新晋异地恋人的日常交流，与佐伯的电话时长也被压缩了不少，但频率却是逐渐固定下来，不再像中学时那样全靠心血来潮。

全国大赛结束后，佐伯突然想起来，便顺口问了一句：

“怎么想到要固定下来日子打电话给我？”

“因为有人抱怨说我有点冷落他啊。”不二语气轻松地回答。

佐伯：“……对啊，有人冷淡得我今年烟花都不想买了。”

“我确实没有时间回去嘛。”不二带了点撒娇的口气说，“明天神奈川有花火大会，我们打算去立海楼顶看特等席。”

“……你们立海原来也是会一起看烟花的吗？”

“且不论你对立海可能有什么误解，”不二说，“我说的是我和蔵琳。”

“…………你们约会跑学校里去？？”

“学校人少，离花火大会也没多少路。精市走前把屋顶花园也托付给我了，很漂亮的。”

佐伯：……我觉得这不是重点。

“那你拍些照片给我。”他最后说，“年年都是给你看我这儿的烟火，这次我也看看你那里的。”

收到不二的照片后，佐伯独自去了一次花火大会。当烟花升空绽放开来时，所有人都抬头欣赏空中缤纷的图案，只有他低着头，随着爆炸声一张张翻阅不二拍下的烟花。

直到花火大会结束，他才小心翼翼地把那摞照片收好。

夏天也要结束了。

佐伯虎次郎的结局还是那个结局。

  


  


————END————

  



End file.
